Twin Lights
by jareya
Summary: Beckett and Castle walk the red carpet for the launch of 'Hamptons Heat'... but Kate is out of her comfort zone in more ways than one.
1. All The Lights

_**Disclaimer**__: The people who actually own 'Castle' are working hard to give us a great Season 6. I'm just sitting here glad that the show will be back in less than a month. This is my first 'Castle' hiatus, and it's been rough!_

* * *

_The lights_. Not for the first time (or even the twentieth), Kate wondered if she'd ever get used to all the lights. The closest she'd come to seeing so many flashing flights was watching teams work a crime scene, taking dozens of photographs. But that still hadn't prepared her for this – for random, reckless flashes from every angle imaginable, capturing every flaw, highlighting every unflattering aspect, zoning in on every hair out of place.

She resisted the impulse to reach up and tuck an errant lock behind one ear. Doing so might make her look nervous, and besides, she was going for the tousled look tonight; not too sleek, to help 'balance out' her baby bump – as if such a thing were possible.

Pregnancy was _strange_, Kate thought to herself. People either talked to her belly and ignored her face; or made studied attempts to look anywhere but her belly. And in their faces, Kate, ever sensitive to the nuances of human expressions, could always see the mix of curiosity and unease, the almost-reluctant fascination, the unvoiced questions in their eyes – questions like:

_*Why would a tough, accomplished cop get pregnant at such a promising point in her career, right when she was rumored to be lined up for a prestigious position in an elite investigative unit?_

_*Whoa, that bump is huge... just how many kids are in there?_

_*Damn, she's never going to get that body back after she gives birth, is she?_

_*She looks like she's about to pop... she's not going to go into labor __**today**__, is she? _

_*Mmm, why are pregnant women so sexy?_

_*I wonder what position she and Castle like to do it in..._

Kate shuddered involuntarily. She could only imagine what people were thinking when they stared at her bump, but she was pretty sure that more than half the time, it was inappropriate, intrusive, or both.

* * *

And then there were the people who _did_ give voice to their questions – usually 'The Good Moms' as she had come to refer to them in her head – the sweet-faced, charming, dedicated mothers she often met during visits to the doctor's office and quick trips to the store. They thought her massive belly was _adorable! cute! darling!_

They cooed over it, spoke to it, patted it, almost stroked it sometimes. They asked well-meaning questions, and she smiled politely and gave them suitably vague, politically correct answers, while simultaneously giving much more frank answers in her head.

They wanted to know:

*how far along she was (_**spoken answer**__: not long to go now; __**mental answer**__: 36 weeks and counting every second_),

*when she was due (_**spoken answer**__: soon; __**mental answer**__: not soon enough!_),

*whether she knew the sex yet (_yes, but they were keeping it close to their chests_),

*whether it was her first pregnancy (_yes_),

*whether she was excited (_yes, extremely_),

*whether she was scared (**spoken answer**:_ yes!; __**mental answer**__: uh duh!_)

And then The Good Moms would ask the question that often changed the course of each pleasant conversation: "So what do you do for a living?"

When she replied that she was a homicide detective, the response was predictable. They shrank in horror, wondered aloud how she could do such a dangerous, deadly job and still choose to bring innocent life into the world; whether she would consider taking a career break after the baby arrived; whether she would ask for a permanent desk assignment, since she was already on temporary desk duty.

The queries would quickly turn irritatingly personal, and Kate would gracefully change the subject, which of course, to The Good Moms' minds, only confirmed their worst fears: that in the years to come; adorable, unspoiled little sweethearts would be born to yet another selfish, career-obsessed, adrenaline-junkie mom, who would abandon them in the care of a nanny while running off to catch bad guys.

Kate often found it funny that The Good Moms rarely, if ever, asked her about the baby's father – _his _excitement, _his_ fears, _his_ career. She shook her head wryly – for all of mankind's strides, some attitudes remained unchanged. It was interesting – as the mom-to-be, she got all the attention, the _oohs_ and _aahs_ – and in many ways she understood that, considering that she was the one whose body was going through all these huge, complex changes. But still, Rick was largely ignored by curious enquirers, sidelined, treated as the token sperm-supplier, when in truth; he was just as excited about the impending arrivals as she was.

* * *

They were _both_ thrilled, a fact that still astounded and moved her by turns – not on Castle's part, but on her own. Even with the undeniable physical evidence, she still couldn't really believe that she was going to be a mom, or that she was looking forward to it with such hope and excitement, even in the midst of her fears. The possibility of motherhood was something she had always pushed down into the recesses of her mind, into the most abstract and remote of her thoughts. It was something she'd always wanted – but on a deep, unacknowledged level, and now that it was becoming a reality, it was both wonderful and overwhelming.

The twins, both boys, had been nicknamed Ryan and Espo _in utero_. Since she and Rick didn't plan to name the twins after their friends once they were actually born, they figured this was the next best thing. She was already learning each baby's distinctive personality traits. Baby Espo was energetic and restless, constantly moving around, demanding space. Ryan was quieter, more peaceful, but his movements, though less frequent, were often even stronger than his twin's. In Kate's mind, little Espo was the hothead with a short attention span and a kind, forgiving heart, always ready to move on to the next thing; and Ryan was the quiet, headstrong one – focused and deliberate, self-assured. She could hardly wait to meet them – _her boys_.

She reluctantly turned her mind back to this night, this special night. They had their routine down pat for these public events now. They'd pull up in the ridiculously expensive car. She'd run her slightly damp palms down the sides of her dress, simultaneously checking that everything was in place. She'd touch a hand to her hair one last time. Then he'd smile, take her hand and say something sweet and sincere, and then they'd kiss, softly, so as not to mess up her make-up.

And then one final question from Castle: "Ready?" Her response was usually just a smile and a nod. And then they'd step out in their finery, and the world would explode in a cacophony of shouted comments (_you look great!_), instructions (_over here!_), whistles, applause and questions.

All in a blitz of blindingly bright lights.

* * *

It had all begun barely five minutes earlier, and now Kate and Rick made their way, side by side, down the red carpet, stopping to pose for photos and make small talk with reporters. It was a walk they'd made together several times in the three years since they'd gotten engaged and become known to the public as a couple, the two years since they'd been married. But this one was different. It was the first time Kate was doing this walk while pregnant – and not daintily pregnant, with the little curve she'd sported in her first trimester; but hugely pregnant, with a bump the size of a giant football – make that two footballs – hidden underneath her long, black gown.

She could still remember the shop attendant's spiel when she'd gone out to purchase the dress a week before this night. "It looks _stunning_ on you, Ms. Beckett. Sexy, but not too sexy. Timeless, elegant, but still stylish and modern. The cap sleeves set off your toned arms beautifully. The bodice is perfect – just a little hint of your décolletage – you might as well flaunt those pregnancy boobs while you've got 'em, right?"

Kate had quirked an eyebrow and smiled wryly at her reflection in the boutique's full-length three-way mirror. Rick loved those 'pregnancy boobs'. He would love seeing them in this dress. And she loved the dress too. It didn't try (pointlessly) to disguise her belly by swamping it as so many pregnancy clothes did; and she didn't want it to – being pregnant wasn't something she was ashamed of. But it wasn't tight, restrictive or uncomfortable either. It felt right, it suited her; she liked the way she looked in it.

So she'd shrugged as she handed over her credit card to the attendant. "I'll take it." If she was going to go to this thing; she'd thought to herself that day, taking one last, long look at herself in the mirror before heading back to the dressing room to change into her jeans and tee; then she was going to go looking good.

* * *

The decision to attend tonight's party, the launch of _Hamptons Heat_, hadn't been an easy one for her. _Hamptons Heat_ was the eighth, and in her admittedly biased opinion, the finest Nikki Heat novel, one that held special significance for both herself and Rick, because of its connection to a very special, eventful weekend – their first getaway as a couple, the first time they'd snuck away from work to go somewhere, back when no one knew they were together. Much as she loved her life now, Kate remembered those days fondly, with a great deal of nostalgia.

That weekend had turned into so much more than a romantic getaway. They'd solved a murder together, solidified their fledgling bond as a couple. And they'd had _fun_ – great laughter, great conversations, great sex. Yep, that had been some weekend. And when Rick had used it as the inspiration for a new Nikki/Rook novel, Kate had been thrilled, even more so when she'd read the finished product.

Taking all that into consideration, Kate had definitely wanted to be there for the release of the book, to share in Rick's shining moment, with her closest family and friends at their side. She was so proud of Rick and his work, and being at events like this one gave her the opportunity to show that, to him and to the world.

And yet, these things were deeply uncomfortable for Kate at the best of times, and would only be more torturous now that she was pregnant, and feeling awkward and ungainly. She also didn't want to take any attention away from the main purpose of the event.

So she'd considered staying away tonight, letting Rick have his moment, but without her at his side. She'd even told him about her decision, mentioning only that she didn't feel up to a big public outing so late in her pregnancy. He'd reassured her that although he would miss her on the big night, he accepted her decision. Her well-being, and the welfare of the twins, were his most important considerations. He didn't try to persuade her to join him, his support for her decision was unquestioning, but still… she'd seen his face fall for a split-second, the light in his eyes dimming just a little.

She knew he wanted her beside him – he always did. And because of her hectic work schedule, she was so rarely able to attend his public events that he had come to treasure each time she did manage join him for one. She knew that, and she wanted to be there for him – she really did, but these things had her on edge even under the best of circumstances.

She didn't like having all eyes on her, she wasn't used to it, she didn't want to get used it, would never deliberately seek the spotlight. And yet, she was coming to terms with the fact that she was married to someone who did have a public side. She was learning to share him with his fans – and as one of their number, she could fully understand their interest in him.

Not that the public would ever truly get to know the real Rick, as Gina had reminded Kate when she called – without Rick's knowledge, of course – to ask why Kate would not be attending the book party. Kate was almost sure she'd detected a wistful note in the blonde's voice. Gina had gone on to say, "I understand your concerns, Kate, but the fans have really embraced you as part of Rick's life. And that includes your growing family. That's actually why we're planning a full red carpet – we've never done anything on this scale before, but this time there's so much interest in the book that it actually makes sense. And that's because of you. You are part of the picture, Kate, and by being there you won't be taking anything away from the event – you'll be adding so much more."

Gina had paused for effect before continuing. "In fact, if you're not there, Rick will only be asked about you a million times. And of course we can come up with a story, like we have before, but only if you really don't want to be there. If you do, then please don't stay away because you think it'll take anything away from the night, because I _promise_ you that it will be great for the book, and for Rick."

"As always," Gina went on, "Paula and I will do our best to make it as painless as possible for you. But if you really don't want to do it, I know better than to try to persuade you. Rick would have my head on a platter if he found out I was even making this call, and although I haven't known you as long as I've known him, I don't think you would come to the party either, if you really didn't want to. Just think about it."

So Kate had thought about it, and she'd finally decided that she wanted to be there, gigantic stomach or not. So she'd bought the dress, and the shoes, and then she'd told Castle that she'd changed her mind. And the light that had leaped into his eyes in the split-second before he asked, "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"… that light had made her even happier with her decision.

* * *

_**A/N**__: In the next chapter, the red carpet interviews…. As always, I would love to know what you think._


	2. On The Red Carpet

And now, here they were, waving at the fans, signing autographs, greeting associates and acquaintances, smiling for pictures, giving crisp answers to rapid questions; before going into the tastefully decorated restaurant (Q3, owned by Kate's old friend Madison Queller), where the night would continue with drinks, canapés and small talk.

As they approached the first group of reporters, Paula briefed Kate quickly on what to expect. "There are a lot of reporters here tonight, and I'll try to steer you and Rick towards the more important ones. As usual, the questions will be pretty fluffy – they're just looking for quick sound bites. If you get uncomfortable at any point, just shoot me a look and I'll handle it."

"Enjoy it, you look sensational," she finished, before rushing off in search of an internet bookstore owner she'd been courting as part of her strategy to drive up online sales of _Hamptons Heat_.

The evening's questions began:

* * *

_Shana Medbury, reviewer with the __**New York Shadow**_:

"Rick," Shana began, "it's great to see you here with your gorgeous wife and muse. Tell me what makes this book different from the first seven Nikki Heat novels. Why should we go out and buy it?"

"It has the hallmarks of the previous books – the human element, the humor, and of course the mystery. But it all takes place in the Hamptons, so I think the setting really adds more layers to the story – I mean, rich people! Politicians! Movie stars! Business moguls! Secrets! Oh, and did I mention rich people?!"

"Yes, but you left out one category – bestselling authors!" Shana interjected.

Rick laughed.

"Come on, you're part of that world too."

"Please – no one cares about the writers, Shana," Rick quipped.

"Well, looking at this red carpet teeming with New York's elite, I beg to differ." Shana turned to Kate. "Detective Beckett, as always you look amazing."

"Thank you."

"From the look of things, I guess we're expecting the arrival of your baby pretty soon. Is it a boy or a girl? Readers want to know what to send the baby."

Kate laughed. "Well, just their best wishes will be more than enough. As to whether it's a girl or a boy, well, it's a bit like the mysteries in Rick's books – you're going to have to wait to find out."

"Nicely put. Are you hoping that the baby will follow in your footsteps and become a writer or a cop?"

"No," Kate shook her head, "we're just hoping for a safe delivery, and good health. We're looking forward to the journey – sleepless nights, diaper changes and all."

"Well, I guess every parent-to-be can relate to that. Enjoy your night, and congratulations on the new book. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I'm really looking forward to it."

"Thanks Shana, and I'll be looking forward to your review," Rick replied.

* * *

_Danny Paget, host of __**The Anvil, **__an arts and entertainment show on TDN:_

"Rick, my man!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny boy! How are you doing?"

"Not too bad," was Danny's reply. "No need to ask how _you're_ doing. It's a big night for you, Ricky. Congratulations on the launch of the new book. The word on the street is that it's the steamiest Heat novel yet. Is that true?"

"Well, I'll let the readers decide that for themselves. But it's set in summertime, and Nikki and Rook _are_ on vacation at the start of the book, so –," Rick trailed off teasingly.

Danny continued. "There's been a lot of anticipation, a huge amount of buzz around the book. Our viewers are already wondering when we'll see the _Hamptons Heat_ movie in theaters."

"Well, as you know, movie-making is a whole different ballgame, so I'd say we're a long way from that. We were very happy with the first movie, so I'm glad to hear that the fans want to see more of Nikki Heat on the big screen."

"We certainly do. Characters don't always translate well from books to the movies, but Nikki definitely does. I've seen _Heat Wave_ only about a dozen times – purely for _research _purposes, you understand."

Rick laughed. "Uh huh. You forget I've known you a long time, Danny."

"Yes, you have, and I gotta tell ya, Ricky, you're one heck of a lucky guy – anyone who gets to be married to the legendary Detective Beckett –"

"Hardly 'legendary', Danny," Kate protested laughingly.

"Well, maybe not to you, Detective, but I can assure you that a lot of people out there, myself included, would give their right arm to be with someone like you. Beautiful, intelligent, principled –"

"I'm flattered. But," Kate demurred, "as Rick will tell you, I'm just a regular cop."

"Uh, no," Rick denied, "Rick will _not _tell him that. You're everything he just described, and much more."

"As I said, you're a lucky man, Rick," Danny repeated. "And now there's a baby on the way too. Are we going to see little Nikkis and Rooks running around in future books?"

"I don't know, Danny – we'll see."

"I guess we will. And your readers will be eagerly looking forward to whatever you have in store. Congratulations again."

"Thanks Danny, see you inside."

* * *

_Kim Young, with __**Hamptonian Society **__magazine:_

"Rick, Detective Beckett, congratulations. This is a beautiful party, and if early sales figures are any indication, you certainly have a lot to celebrate. Looks set to be another bestseller."

"Thank you, Kim. And thanks for your assistance with my research for the book."

"No, thank _you_, for showcasing our beautiful villages in this novel."

"Well, making the Hamptons the scene of multiple grisly murders might not be viewed by some as 'showcasing' it, but thank you for saying that. And I certainly hope the residents enjoy it and recognize some of the places they know and love in the pages of the book."

"Oh, I'm sure they will. There was a lot of excitement among the people I spoke to before I came out here. This is the first time you're using a physical location in the title of one of the Heat books, and even though we're generally not in love with the public perception of the area, we're honored. Speaking of excitement, there must be lots of that at your house these days. Rumor has it that you might even be expecting more than one little Castle baby."

"Well, that would be something, wouldn't it?" Rick laughed.

"It would – and you know what else would be something? An exclusive for all your readers in the Hamptons. So tell me, are the rumors of a multiple pregnancy true?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Kim," Kate said.

"Well, I guess the fact that you're not saying it's _not_ a multiple pregnancy must count for something."

Kate laughed. "Now you're really fishing."

"Oh no, I'm no sleuth – I'm certainly not the next Nikki Heat," Kim said. "Now, you of course are the _real_ Nikki, and I've got to ask, does this all get a little strange? Being married to the man who writes books about you, people like me speculating about your pregnancy?"

"Well, yeah, it's surreal. But it's also a very special time for us, and we're really looking forward to expanding our family."

At that point, Paula walked up to them from a few feet away. "I'm afraid I have to move Kate and Rick on now. Long night ahead. Thank you."

"Well, my best wishes to you both," Kim concluded. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you," Kate and Rick chorused.

* * *

As Paula hurried Kate and Rick on, she warned softly, "Up next is the douche at the Willow. Enjoy." She snuck back into the shadows to continue her behind-the-scenes discussions.

_John Perkins, crime fiction reviewer with __**The Willow Review**:_

"First of all, may I comment upon how stunning you look tonight, Detective Beckett?"

"Thanks, John."

"You remembered my name – I suppose you're getting rather used to these events now."

"Well yes, that – and I still remember your review of _Deadly Heat_ from a couple of years ago."

"Uh oh. I was a tad hard on that book. Just a tad."

Kate disagreed. "Actually, you were scathing, and you got unnecessarily personal. But I think that when you read _Hamptons Heat_, even _you_ will have to reconsider your opinion of Rick's work."

"Well, actually I did get an advance copy, so I've already read it."

"And?" Kate enquired.

"I was very impressed. Of course, I'm saving my detailed thoughts for my review, but Rick, you just might have a winner on your hands this time."

"Thanks, John," Rick replied.

"You've also got quite the cheerleader here, in your wife."

"Nope, not a cheerleader," Kate interrupted, with a laugh. "Just someone who recognizes good fiction when she reads it. No offense, John."

"Touché, Detective Beckett!" John exclaimed. "Now one more question before I let you go –"

"I'm afraid we have to move on now, John," Kate interjected. "There's a big crowd here tonight.

As they walked away, Kate muttered to Rick under her breath, "Patronizing, sexist asshat."

Rick laughed softly. "Well, I'm not inclined to disagree. I think the only reason he'll be giving me a favorable review is so as not to tick off his rich friends in the Hamptons. He wouldn't want to jeopardize his free club memberships and weekend trips."

"Well," Kate replied, "at least the slimeball didn't ask any baby questions."

"I think he was going to, right before you shut him down. By the way, that was hot, Beckett, the way you came to my defense like that."

"Well, it's not like you wouldn't do the same for me."

"Still… hot." The hand he had rested in the small of her back started to wander up her side.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Rick, there are cameras here, in case you haven't noticed. _**Author gropes pregnant wife in public**_ is probably not the kind of story you're hoping to see in the paper tomorrow."

Rick dutifully slid his hand back down, but voiced his disagreement. "I actually think I could live with that headline. No one would blame me, especially seeing as I've got the hottest pregnant wife in the history of the universe."

Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Rick, _no one_ is 'hot' at this stage of pregnancy, _especially _when they're carrying –"

They were interrupted by yet another inquisitive reporter.

* * *

_Sandy Ramakrishnan, entertainment reporter with __**People Now**_

"Detective Beckett, you look incredible tonight," Sandy began. "May I ask who you're wearing?"

"Thank you. This is by Lara Duke."

"Exquisite. It's interesting that you went with a young, up-and-coming New York designer rather than one of the more classic design houses. Was it a difficult choice? Did you and your styling team look at a lot of dresses?"

Kate laughed. "I don't have a styling team. Or even a single styling person. I'm not a celebrity, I'm just a cop. I walked into a shop and picked this out."

"Well, you have impeccable taste," Sandy observed.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"It's not kind – it's the truth," Sandy said.

"Absolutely," Rick added. "And she's hot too."

"I agree – very hot," Sandy affirmed. "Even hotter than Nikki Heat, and that's saying something. Your hair is amazing, Detective Beckett. So… lush. I thought _my_ 'pregnancy hair' was amazing when I was carrying my daughter, but honestly you take it to a whole new level."

"Thank you," Kate replied. "But then again I'll probably have terrible post-partum shedding later, so I'm just enjoying the… lushness while it lasts."

"Well, I don't know about that," Sandy said. "I didn't have much shedding at all after my baby was born. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

"Thanks!" Kate laughed. "It'll be a small price to pay though, if it happens."

"Oh, I agree. We put our bodies through a lot for babies, but it's so worth it." Sandy turned to Rick apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Castle, you know how it is with us moms. We get a little carried away sometimes."

"Oh no," Rick dismissed the apology. "I'm always more than happy to listen to moms. I love all moms. Wait – that came out wrong…."

All three of them laughed.

"You've been here before, haven't you, Mr. Castle?" Sandy asked. "I mean, you know what it's like to be expecting a little bundle of joy."

"Yes," Rick nodded, "and there's nothing quite like it. A lot's changed since then, though – a million new gadgets that didn't exist when Alexis was born. I'm looking forward to doing it all over again, this time as a 21st century dad."

"I can imagine. Is your daughter here tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no, she's out of the country working on some research. But my mom is here, and Kate's dad too."

"That's great, they must be so proud. Tell us a little bit about the new book - I've read it, and I absolutely loved it."

"Thank you. Well, as the name suggests, it's set in the Hamptons, and that tranquil setting becomes the scene of some pretty grisly murders. Nikki and her team, by a strange turn of events, end up working the case, and as usual, things get… complicated."

"Absolutely, lots of twists and turns, and it's a great read. I'm a huge fan of your work, and it's such a pleasure to finally meet you and Detective Beckett. Congratulations, enjoy your evening."

"Thank you so much," Kate and Rick replied.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that," Kate whispered as they moved on.

"What?"

"The whole 'and she's hot' thing."

"Well, you are," Rick shrugged. "The reporter agrees. Everyone with two functioning eyes and a heartbeat agrees."

Kate smiled, shaking her head. "I give up."

"Good, because I'm not changing my mind." He looked closely at Kate, who was just gazing at him quietly, as if a new thought had just occurred to her. "You okay, Beckett?"

She nodded. "Just thinking that I'm actually really enjoying this, Castle." She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too. You're not too tired?"

"Nope. A little uncomfortable, but then that's pretty much status quo these days."

"Do you need to sit down for a while? I spotted Lanie and the boys a few minutes ago. They can keep you company while I keep doing the rounds."

"They're finally here? Good – I was worried that they might not make it. They're working that murder that was on the news earlier – the one at the beauty parlor. Sounds like a hell of a case."

"Do I detect a look of longing in your eye, Beckett? Missing the job already?"

Kate's maternity leave had begun less than a week prior, and Rick was right. She was already missing the precinct, despite the fact that she had been on desk duty for several months.

"I'll live, Castle," she said softly. "Especially once the babies get here. I have a feeling I won't be in any kind of rush to go back. I'll probably have to tear myself away."

Rick smiled at her warmly. "You are going to be an amazing mom."

"I don't know, Castle. I just hope I don't screw it up too badly."

"Trust me, Kate, you're going to be _amazing_."

They stood smiling at each other for a few seconds, and the pictures taken by the photographers at that very moment would become the most popular images used for the couple in the coming weeks, capturing as they did a moment in time that was nearly perfect.

* * *

_A/N: I've been blown away by the interest in this little story. There'll be 3 or 4 more chapters - thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	3. Bathroom Break

Kate broke the Kodak moment when she felt a familiar urge. "This is probably a good time for a bathroom break," she said to Rick, "I think Espo is sitting on my bladder."

Rick groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm never going to be able to look at Esposito the same way after hearing that," he joked.

Kate laughed. "I'll be back in five minutes."

She was a few feet from the entrance to the restaurant when she spotted Lanie, looking sensational in a short red dress and black heels. The friends embraced warmly – they had missed each other over the past few months. Although they'd maintained contact, Kate's recent desk duty meant that they hadn't seen each other at work as much as they used to.

"You are the most beautiful pregnant lady I have _ever _seen," Lanie commented, shaking her head as she surveyed Kate. "I mean, it is disgusting how good you look. You almost make _me _want to be pregnant."

Kate laughed. "_Almost_ being the operative word. Pregnancy has been… interesting, but at this point, I am so ready for it to be over. My back is killing me."

"I have to admit it's still a trip seeing you walk around with that big belly popping out in front of you. It's just… surreal to think that you're going to be a mom."

"Yeah, it's pretty surreal for me too."

"You're going to be phenomenal at it though," Lanie said with soft certainty. "You know that, right? I mean, it's just… right."

Kate nodded. "I mean, it's definitely weird, but deep down it _feels_ like this was all meant to be." She rolled her eyes. "Listen to me; now I'm beginning to sound like Castle."

"Where is Castle, anyway? I expected him to be practically glued to your side."

"He's somewhere out there, doing interviews and mingling. I need to go to the bathroom. There are many great things about being pregnant, but all this peeing? Not one of them."

"I'll come with you."

They had barely entered the ladies' restroom when Kate was stunned to hear her name spoken from inside one of two occupied stalls.

"All I'm saying is, if I were you, I wouldn't mess around with Kate Beckett," one woman was saying, presumably to the woman in the other stall. "Not only is she gorgeous, she carries a gun."

The woman in the other stall giggled. "Please! It's not Kate Beckett that I'd like to mess around with. Richard Castle is exactly my type – handsome, charming and loaded. Plus, rumor has it he's pretty sensational in the sack."

"You forgot to mention that he's also _married_, and head over heels in love with his wife," came the other woman's voice, followed by a muffled flush. She continued, "I mean, the man writes books about her, and makes her out to be some sort of world-conquering goddess of justice. If that's not love, I don't know what is. I'm pretty sure the only person having sensational sex with Richard Castle these days is Kate Beckett."

Just as she finished speaking, the woman opened the door of her stall and stood frozen in shock at the sight of Kate and Lanie standing there. Lanie had her arms crossed over her chest and a steely look in her eyes. Kate was much more relaxed than her friend. She even lifted her hand in a small wave.

Oblivious to the scene playing outside her stall, the other woman flushed her toilet before responding to her friend. "Please – at the end of the day, he's a guy, and we all know how they –." She stepped out of the stall, and then froze.

The tableau would have been funny if it wasn't so tense – Kate and Lanie on one side of the room, the other two frozen in embarrassment on the other. The woman who had emerged from her stall first was a brunette, wearing a long blue sheath; her friend, the one who had her eye on Rick, was a petite blonde in a short black cocktail dress. Both women looked young, probably in their early twenties.

The room was silent for a moment, and then the blonde spoke up, laughing nervously. "Uh, listen, I was just playing around. I really didn't mean –"

Lanie held up a finger and shook her head. "Save it. Just save it."

Both younger women nodded awkwardly and had turned silently in the direction of the door when Lanie pointed out sternly, "You forgot to wash your hands!"

Red-faced, they scrambled back to the sinks, washed and dried their hands under Lanie's razor-sharp gaze and Kate's serene one, and then almost ran out of the restroom.

Kate waited until the door was shut before dissolving into giggles. "Oh my god, Lanie. That was hysterical."

Lanie was not amused. "Well, at least the one in the blue dress has her head screwed on right. Can you _believe_ that other girl? Do your thing, Kate, and let's get out of here before any more thirsty 'fans' come through."

Ten minutes later, Kate was back beside Rick on the red carpet. He took her hand. "You were gone for a while there, Beckett. What happened?"

Kate smiled. "_Lanie_ happened."

"Now that's a story I have got to hear."

He would have to wait, not that Kate was sure she would ever share this particular tale with him. For now though, the interviews continued.

* * *

_Archie Gray, reporter with __**GNA News:**_

"Hi Rick," Archie began the interview, "a big night for you in more ways than one. New book, New baby on the way – seems like you're living the dream."

"You're telling me. The other day I pinched myself so hard, I had a bruise for days."

Archie laughed. "The book looks set to fly off the shelves, just like the ones before it. What is it about Nikki Heat that keeps readers coming back for more?"

"Well, you'd have to ask them, but –"

"Wait a minute; I think I _will _ask them, right now. Detective Beckett, I know you're a reader of your husband's books. What do _you_ think is the Nikki Heat appeal?"

"Well, I enjoy the camaraderie, the humor, the relationships that Nikki shares with Rook and her team," Kate responded. "I love a good mystery – with lots of twists and turns and a really satisfying ending that brings it all together. So I think that's what Rick's readers really enjoy."

"There you go, Rick," Archie said.

"While I don't disagree with Kate –," Rick began.

"Because you're a smart man. I _never_ disagree with my wife," Archie quipped.

Kate laughed. "Oh no, _we_ disagree plenty," she stated.

"But not on this," Rick continued. "I agree that readers enjoy the things Kate mentioned – well, hopefully they do. But your question was about the appeal of _Nikki Heat_. And Kate gave you a typically self-effacing answer. She didn't address the fact that Nikki is someone who's dealt with a lot of pain in her life. In spite of all that, she fights for others, while navigating the same life issues as the rest of us. I think people like and respect Nikki; I think she gives them hope in a cynical world. And on top of all that, she's hot."

"Well said," Archie replied. "And you're very fortunate to have the woman who inspired such a remarkable character by your side. Detective Beckett, how does it feel to be the inspiration behind these bestselling books?"

"Well," Kate admitted, "let's just say it's taken some getting used to! It's a little overwhelming sometimes, to say the least. But I love the books, they're a part of our story, and I'm really proud of Rick and what he's accomplished with the character."

"You look amazing tonight. How are you feeling? Looks like the baby will be here any day."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Well, you look great. Earlier this year, I had the privilege of seeing you at a fundraiser for the scholarship fund in honor of your mother. She obviously had a tremendous impact on your life. Now that you're on the brink of motherhood yourself, do you feel even more inspired by your mom's legacy?"

"Oh, absolutely," Kate confirmed, nodding vigorously. "My mom taught me so much, and if I can pass that on, I'll be more than happy with that."

"It must be very emotional not having her with you at such a special time."

"Absolutely. I do have a great support system, for which I'm very thankful. But of course I miss my mom as much as ever – that will never go away."

"Well," Archie said, "I personally believe that she lives in you, and she'll live on in your children. Thank you for your time. And good luck with the book and the baby."

"Thank you very much," Kate and Rick chorused.

* * *

As they made their way further down the red carpet and closer to the restaurant, Rick gave Kate a silent, soft squeeze of comfort. She squeezed back just as Maddie Queller walked up to them, resplendent in a long, halter-necked, amber-toned dress. "There's my favorite couple," she said, with a wide smile, "you two always look so good together."

She stood beside them to pose for photographs. "Thanks again, you guys, for choosing Q3 for this party. This is excellent publicity for the restaurant."

"Thanks for making it happen," Kate replied.

Rick nodded. "The place looks great."

"Glad you like it," Maddie grinned. "I have to run and check on things inside, but before I go, we need to seal the deal on this whole godmother thing." Maddie had been campaigning for the role of godmother for months, ever since bumping into Kate at another restaurant and discovering that her old friend was pregnant.

"Maddie," Kate teased, "your name's already on the ballot, and you'll get the results along with everyone else. But you've got to remember that there are lots of other candidates."

"But how many of them can say that they basically predicted that you'd have little Castle babies – and long before you were even an item? Come on, I have _got _to top the list." She turned as someone gestured to her from the entrance of the restaurant. "Gotta run – see you inside."

As she hurried off, she looked over her shoulder and delivered her parting shot. "Remember, top of the list."

Rick shrugged. "Well, she does have a point. She totally called it."

"Well, at this rate, the boys are going to have ten godparents," Kate replied. She started counting potential godparents off on her fingers. "Alexis, Javi, Lanie, Kevin, Jenny, Maddie…."

She was interrupted by Gina, who was walking briskly into the restaurant. "Five minutes, Rick, Kate, and then we'll get started. Rick, I'll introduce you shortly after you come in."

"One more interview," Rick said, moving in the direction of the next reporter.

* * *

_Stacy Sienna, society reporter with __**Manorama:**_

"Rick Castle," Stacy purred in her tight black sheath, "it's such a pleasure to be with you tonight at the launch of your new novel, which by all accounts is destined to be another bestseller. I'm a huge fan of your work – I've already read _Hamptons Heat_, and I absolutely loved it."

"Thank you; I couldn't do this without all your support."

"Who are you wearing tonight?"

"Wow – that's a first," Rick observed. "Usually, my wife gets that question – I'm just wearing a boring ol' tux."

"Well, I don't know if you're familiar with our publication, Manorama –"

"No, I haven't come across it before."

"It's new on the market – sort of a style bible for the discerning male. And of course you're just the sort of guy our target audience wants to read about – the sophisticated and smart writer with a hugely successful career."

"Not to mention the beautiful, accomplished wife."

"So anyway," Stacy continued, disregarding Rick's last comment, "that's why I'm asking who you're wearing tonight. It's exquisitely tailored, and I'm sure our readers will want to know."

"Tim Fearne."

"I guessed as much, and may I say that you look very dashing, very handsome."

"Thanks."

Stacy turned to Kate. "Detective Beckett, how does it feel to share in your husband's success tonight?"

"It's great – he worked very hard on this book and I think it's his best yet."

"So you've read it," Stacy said with a dubious look on her face.

"Of course," was Kate's firm response.

"Kate and my daughter Alexis are always my first and finest critics," Rick inserted.

"I'm just a little surprised," Stacy went on, "that you find the spare time to read, Detective Beckett, what with all the demands of your job. And especially now that you're obviously on the verge of starting a family as well."

Kate decided it was time to speak plainly. "When something's important to me, I make time for it. Don't _you_?"

Taken aback by Kate's response, Stacy struggled to find her next words. "I, uh… what I meant was…."

"We should move on," Rick said.

Rick was visibly bristling as they walked away from the simpering Stacy. "What the hell was that?"

"I wouldn't sweat it, Castle," Kate shrugged. "She's just another bimbo with a crush. If nothing else, she'll write you a nice puff piece in her men's magazine and win you a few more fans. Nothing wrong with that."

Rick sighed. "We've done more than enough of these anyway. Let's go inside."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to my friend Angie for being a sounding-board when I was writing this chapter, and to everyone who's sticking with me through this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_


	4. A Little Too Much Conversation

As soon as Kate walked into the restaurant at Rick's side, Martha was in front of her, embracing her warmly and looking her over with concern.

"Katherine! You know, I was so surprised when Richard told me you'd be here tonight. I really think you should be home putting your feet up."

In the months since she and Rick had announced her pregnancy to the family, Kate had just about gotten used to Martha being over-protective. She smiled. "I'm _fine_, Martha. I just need to sit down for a few minutes."

"Of course, of course," Martha said, leading her to their table. "Come with me." She turned to her son. "Richard, you should have had Katherine seated ages ago. I can't imagine what you were thinking, keeping her outside for so long. Her feet are probably twice their normal size by now."

"I'm _fine_, Martha, I feel absolutely fine," Kate repeated emphatically, as much to reassure a guilty-looking Rick as to put Martha's mind at rest.

Martha touched Kate's cheek. "I know – but you'll be even better once you relax a little. Come, sit down and I'll have someone bring you a glass of cham–, _uh_, apple juice."

* * *

As they approached the front of the room, Kate and Rick made several stops to exchange pleasantries with friends and acquaintances, including a stop at the table where Lanie, Esposito, and the Ryans were seated along with two other colleagues from the 12th. Finally, they reached their table. Jim Beckett, already seated, rose to his feet to greet his daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks for coming, Dad," Kate said, as she tried to maneuver herself into her chair as gracefully as possible. "I know these things aren't really your scene."

"Of course, Katie." Jim dropped his voice. "How are you, and my grandsons?"

Kate sighed. "Hanging in there."

Jim squeezed his daughter's hand gently. "Not long to go now."

Their conversation ended when they heard Gina's voice over the microphone at the front of the packed room.

"Elegant, stately, mansions. Pristine beaches, luxury yachts and beautiful, powerful people. The perfect setting for a 'perfect' series of murders. Only one author can seamlessly meld the picturesque with the petrifying; the serene with the spine-chilling; the beautiful with the blood-curdling; the gorgeous with the grisly. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the world of _Hamptons Heat_, the newest installment in the bestselling Nikki Heat mystery series." Rapturous applause echoed around the room.

Gina continued. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, Richard Castle."

Rick made his way to the front of the room, to the sound of more applause. He kept his remarks brief, welcoming the guests, thanking everyone who had contributed to the completion of the book, and finally urging everyone to "grab a drink and have a great evening."

While Kate listened to Rick, she surveyed the company at her table. There was Rick's empty chair on her left, and the empty seats on her right were reserved for the mayor and his wife. The other two chairs at the table were occupied by Martha and Jim.

At first, the evening was a bit of a blur for Kate – watching Rick work the room, making a couple of rounds with him herself, answering about a million questions about how she was feeling, and making endless small talk. Her only respite from the nonstop routine was talking with her dad and Martha, who, along with Rick, continued to wait on her hand and foot.

Despite their much-appreciated attention, Kate still had to make polite conversation with other guests who approached their table. And if there was one thing Kate Beckett did not enjoy, it was making superficial conversation with strangers. Then there were the bad jokes from random guests:

"_Killer dress, Detective Beckett. Get it, __**killer**__ dress?"_

"_What will your baby's surname be? Castle? Beckett? Beckett-Castle? Beckle? Caskett?"_

"_What do you get when you cross a **cop** with a **writer**? Well, in this case – a little Castle __**critter**__!"_

Kate managed not to groan each time she heard a ridiculous joke or pun, but it was _not _easy. As the evening went on, all the forced laughter and shallow conversation started to feel tedious and uncomfortable, and Kate was soon wishing that she was back in the peace, comfort and serenity of the loft.

About an hour into the evening, she felt someone slide into the seat beside hers. She knew instinctively that it wasn't Rick, and turned her head to meet the eyes of Jonathan Reiss, a sandy-haired youth who worked with Paula. Kate had met him only once previously, when he dropped by the loft to drop off some documents. She had disliked him almost instantly – he was obsequious, pretentious and generally annoying.

"Excuse me," he began, smoothing his jacket lapel self-consciously. "Do you remember me? Jonathan Reiss."

Kate replied in the affirmative.

"I was just hoping I could steal a moment of your time. I'm putting together a brief press release about tonight's party, and I wanted to do a quick check with you, see what you'd feel comfortable releasing to the press."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Castle about that?"

"Well, to be specific, there's a great deal of interest in your pregnancy," Jonathan said, leaning towards her eagerly. "Most of the reporters I've talked to have asked a lot of questions, and I was wondering if you'd be okay with just giving them a few details – the baby's sex, the due date – nothing too personal."

Kate shook her head firmly. "No."

"No? You won't even –"

"No," she repeated emphatically.

"If you don't mind me asking, is –"

Kate stopped him in mid-flow. "Did you discuss this with Paula?"

"Yes," Jonathan confirmed.

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she _did_ mention that you didn't necessarily want the details of the pregnancy released, but I just thought –"

"Well, you thought wrong," Kate interjected. "If I said 'no' to Paula, there's no reason on earth why my response to you would be any different. When I say 'no', I mean it."

Jonathan looked uncomfortable. "Well, as I said, she doesn't know I'm discussing this with you. I was – I am – just trying to be a bit proactive here. I studied Media Relations, and –"

"The 'moment' you asked for is up, Jonathan," Kate said quietly, a note of warning in her voice, before leaving him at the table to join Rick near the restaurant entrance where, at that moment, the mayor and his wife were making their entry.

* * *

Andrew Masters had been elected to the position of New York's mayor a year earlier, after Rick's good friend, Robert Weldon, had completed his final term as mayor. A hugely successful stockbroker in a former life, Mayor Masters' fruitful foray into politics had begun at around the same time as his twenty-year marriage to Clarissa, his childhood sweetheart, and mother of his two children, had ended. From all appearances, Andrew Masters had not spent much time mourning the end of his marriage. Three months after his divorce was finalized, he married a British model, Elsa Grey, after a whirlwind romance. At the time of their marriage, he was forty-seven, and Elsa was twenty-six.

Elsa had ended her modeling career immediately after becoming Mrs. Masters, and these days she focused her time and energies on being a stellar politician's wife and hostess, charming friends and foes alike at fundraisers, charity events and highbrow parties. Contrary to pundits' predictions, marrying her had actually helped to elevate her husband's political profile. Crisp English accent aside, Elsa was the archetypal New York socialite – self-assured, well-mannered and always beautifully turned out. A striking green-eyed blonde, she was thin, beautiful, impeccably coiffed, and dressed in an outfit that, from head to toe, would probably cost half of Kate's annual income.

Twenty minutes after the mayor's arrival, Masters had moved to another part of the room to converse with some other local politicians. Rick, on the other hand, was immersed in a debate with some of his writer friends in another corner of the room. Elsa moved over to her husband's seat in order to be closer to Kate. "I think our husbands may have abandoned us," she said in a conspiratorial tone.

Kate smiled. "Rick's just working the crowd. He's so much better at these things than I am."

"Perhaps he ought to be a politician then," Elsa noted with a quirk of her brow.

"God no," Kate laughed. "He's definitely not diplomatic enough to play politics. That world wouldn't work for Castle."

"Well, that's a shame," Elsa said, "because it would certainly be interesting to see more of you." She raised a beautifully manicured hand and placed it on Kate's forearm. "Your skin is simply _amazing_," she said admiringly.

"Thanks," Kate replied, moving her arm away subtly. To Kate's mind, there was something overly familiar about the other woman's manner. Kate had only met her a couple of times – once when she and Rick had attended a dinner party that Bob Weldon had thrown for his successor shortly after handing over to Masters; and then at the fundraiser for the Johanna Beckett Memorial Foundation. Their previous conversations had been superficial at best, and Kate viewed Elsa Masters as nothing more than an acquaintance.

Elsa continued. "If there's one thing I regret about not having children, it's the whole pregnancy experience. I mean – the glowing skin, the vibrant hair, that whole 'earth mother' feeling. And of course, the horniness." She laughed with gusto, then took a long sip from her wineglass.

"Mmm, this is an excellent vintage. You must be gagging for some booze tonight. Now that's one thing that would drive me up the wall if I ever got pregnant. That – and," here she grimaced, "all the extra weight."

She snapped her fingers. "By the way, Kate, I can strongly recommend my personal trainer, Marco, once you've had the baby. He has an amazing track record with new mums – excellent results within a month, or your money back. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't make it easy. He's a real slave driver, but he's also a charmer – and _extremely_ easy on the eye, which doesn't hurt."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need a trainer," Kate replied, struggling not to roll her eyes.

Elsa laughed. "Well, call me if you change your mind. I know you're a tough cop and everything, but trust me; pregnancy weight is a bitch to lose. Not that I've been through it myself, but when I was modeling, I met so many lovely girls who had their figures absolutely _ruined _by their babies. Those sweet little angels are truly little demons in disguise."

Kate decided it was time for a swift change of subject. "So how long have you and the mayor been married?"

"Eight years. I can hardly believe it myself! It's been quite the adventure, and I've loved every minute of it." She looked fondly at her husband, who was now conversing with Rick near the bar.

"Andrew really knows how to treat a girl," Elsa continued. "Older men are the absolute best – they have that heady mix of experience, confidence and refinement. And when they're wealthy, they're incredibly generous. I barely have to ask before Andrew gives me anything I want."

She laughed. "Well, _almost_ anything. _Some_ things he can't give me, well, not the way he used to – but you can't have it all, can you? No, but all the love and attention I get from Andrew makes up for everything else. I always tell my friends – you can always fool around with the pretty young bucks, but when it comes to marriage, you've got to be clever enough to choose someone who can and will take care of you."

Elsa eyed Kate with a mischievous smile. "Not that I have to tell you any of this, Kate – you managed to snag yourself a nice, big fish of your own."

Kate wanted to slap the smirk off Elsa's carefully accentuated features. "I'm not with Rick for those reasons," she said calmly.

Elsa's expression was indulgent. "Relax darling, I'm not a _complete_ cynic. I do realize that people still fall in love. I'm obviously very fond of Andrew myself, and back when I met him, I was positively besotted. And of course Rick isn't that much older than you, is he? Definitely not too old to give you a _really_ good time in the sack, which is, well – let's just say it's more than some of us can say these days. How much of an age difference is there between you – I'd guess about ten years?"

Kate was stunned silent for a moment, wondering if this was really happening; if the wife of the distinguished mayor of New York was really making thinly-veiled comments to her about the mayor's sexual prowess (or lack thereof).

"Oh dear," Elsa said, with her throaty laugh, which was already grating on Kate's last nerve. "Now I've gone and offended you, haven't I?"

"Look," she turned slightly in her seat to look Kate squarely in the face, "this is just my way. I'm irreverent and a little crazy when I feel comfortable with someone. For some reason, I feel like I can trust you. As I said, I'm a nutter, but I'm a very good friend, and I really like you. There's something very _real_ about you and Rick. Andrew feels the same – he's very impressed with you both. And he would love for you to be part of our circle – a younger, attractive, dynamic, accessible, working couple; but well-to-do, classy and discreet enough to keep our private business private. Loyalty is hard to come by in our world, and I think you and Rick have that."

"And of course," she paused, "you'd also benefit a great deal by being close to us. Again, obviously I don't need to tell _you _that – I know that Rick's friendship with Bob was indirectly responsible for everything that's happening here tonight."

Elsa paused again and smiled at Kate, obviously awaiting a response.

Kate didn't know quite what to say. So she did the only thing that came to mind – she rose to her feet and said, "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."

Elsa, oblivious to Kate's annoyance, laughed again. "Constant peeing - yet another dividend of pregnancy. I'll be here when you get back, nursing yet another glass of this divine Bordeaux."

She waved at Kate happily as she drained her glass.

Kate was halfway to the restrooms when she bumped into Rick. "Gotta go again – I'll be right back." Her smile was bright, but brittle.

She was walking away briskly when he caught at her hand. "Kate, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But when I come back, I'm going to hang out with Lanie and the boys for a while."

Rick looked at her curiously. "Okay, but what's going on?"

"Long story – I'll tell you later."

"Later's good, but now's better."

"I'm fine, Castle. Go mingle – it's your big night." She strode off briskly.

Rick could tell from the look in her eye that she wasn't 'fine', and that she quite possibly hadn't been fine for some time, but he also knew that wouldn't get another word from her on the subject at that moment; so he let it go.

* * *

Lanie approached Rick a couple of moments later. "Where's Kate?"

"She had to go to the bathroom again. Ryan and Espo are making her really uncomfortable tonight. Maybe we should head home soon."

Lanie stared at Rick in confusion. "Excuse me. Did you just say Espo and Ryan are making her uncomfortable? Am I missing something here? Because the last time I checked, Kevin and Jenny were feeding each other fruit like a couple of lovesick teenagers, and Javi was nursing a cold beer. They've hardly spent five minutes with Kate all evening."

Rick laughed, realizing his slip-up.

"What are you laughing at? Look, if they've done something stupid, just tell me and I'll handle it. Won't be the first time I've had to give someone the look of death tonight."

"No," Rick said quickly as he saw her fix steely glares on their oblivious friends. "I wasn't talking about them. I meant_ little_ Espo and Ryan."

"Huh?"

"The babies."

Realization dawned on Lanie's features, and with it a look of horrified disbelief. "Richard Castle, are you and Kate _seriously_ naming your children Espo and Ryan? Kate said you hadn't decided on names yet. And come on, I _love_ those guys, and Ryan is a cute name and all, but 'Esposito Castle'? Seriously? Poor kid's going to have a tough time out on the playground. I mean, talk about giving a kid issues!"

Rick was almost doubled over with laughter. "No, no – they're only Espo and Ryan until they're born. Then they get their real names."

"Ohh…." Lanie smiled. "That's actually kinda cute. Weird, but cute. Do the guys know?"

Castle shook his head. "Yeah. I think Ryan might have a shed a tear or two when Kate told him. And Esposito was kinda freaked out about it at first, but he loves it now."

"Well, if you two ever have a girl, I'm calling dibs." She looked over Rick's shoulder. "I'll catch you later, Castle."

"Okay – by the way, who was the unfortunate recipient of the 'Lanie Parish look of death' tonight?" Rick asked.

"Oh, it was nothing serious, don't worry about it." Lanie smiled sweetly as she drifted towards the bar to get herself another glass of wine and to chat with the handsome magazine editor she'd met earlier in the evening.


	5. Little Boys Blue

True to her word, when Kate returned, she walked straight past her table, where Elsa Masters was deep in conversation with Martha Rodgers, and headed to the table where her friends and colleagues were seated. Lanie was still flirting with the handsome editor at the bar, and their other colleagues had gone home, leaving only Kevin, Jenny and Esposito at the table.

Kate took a seat next to the Ryans, and for the first time in hours, drew a deep breath and felt truly relaxed. She always felt at ease with her team from the 12th. She desperately wanted to ask them for details of their latest murder, but restrained herself out of discretion and respect for Jenny, who was already worried enough about the perils of her husband's job. So she kept their conversation light, talking about Captain Gates, who was on vacation with her family, and other co-workers from the precinct.

The conversation eventually turned to Kate's pregnancy. Jenny, who had been silent during the work-related discussion, latched onto this topic eagerly. Kate loved Jenny Ryan like a sister, but there was no denying that the sweet, sincere mother-of-one was one of 'The Good Moms'.

"Have you and Rick taken Baby Philosophy classes?" she asked.

Kate was stumped. "_Uh_, Baby Philosophy classes?"

"Yeah," Jenny confirmed, "Kevin and I took them, along with 'Baby and Me', 'Beatin' the Baby Blues' and a couple others. Plus a full course of Lamaze classes, of course. But Baby Philosophy was so incredibly helpful. It really helps you get into your baby's head, and in touch with their emotions, their thought processes."

She closed her eyes as if to summon up the depths of the experience. "After a few classes, you almost start to see the world through your baby's eyes; you start to think in those simple, innocent terms – the baby's cycle of sleep, eat, poop, repeat."

_And that's a good thing because...? _Kate wanted to ask. Instead, she confessed, "No, this is actually the first time I've ever heard of it. Castle and I took a couple of basic pre-natal classes though – just the standard ones that the hospital runs."

"Oh, well, those are really good too."

"Ooh," Jenny remembered suddenly, "did you get one of those special baby baths, with the massage panels? I asked Kevin to tell you about them. They're awesome."

Ryan looked bashful. "I might have forgotten to mention that."

"Kevin! But you did at least tell her about the Ryker dual baby carrier, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Kate confirmed on his behalf, much to Ryan's relief. "It looks really good – Castle and I are thinking about getting one."

"Great," Jenny nodded. "You should also get those adorable Raphael onesies. You can get them in baby blue and navy blue – I mean, with," she dropped her voice, "twin boys, it would be a really neat way for people to tell them apart."

"Little boys blue," Kate mused, with a smile.

Jenny laughed. 'Little boys blue' was the theme of the baby shower she had offered to throw for Kate several months earlier. She had drawn up an intricate plan involving elaborate party games and presents, but ultimately Kate had balked – she didn't want a big fuss; and she didn't want to draw media attention, unintentionally or on purpose. So Jenny, Lanie and Kate had simply gone on a spa date instead, and even Jenny had agreed that the much-needed 'girl time' had been a great idea.

"That would have been an _epic _shower, Kate," Jenny said now.

"Next time," Kate said, with a grateful smile.

Jenny's eyes widened. "Are you thinking of doing this again after the boys?"

"Probably not," Kate acknowledged with a shrug, "but then again, I've learned never to say never."

"True – life's full of surprises, isn't it? Oh – and by the way, the best breast pump _ever _is the –"

At this point, Espo decided he'd had enough of the baby talk – and he _definitely_ wasn't ready to hear about breast pumps. He picked up his glass and mumbled something about needing a refill before striding off towards the bar.

Jenny paused just long enough to say, "See you later, Javi,' before resuming her comparative analysis of breast pumps.

Somewhere between Jenny's detailed description of the Berg buggy and her narration of her experience with making infant formula from organic raw goat's milk, Kate's mind started to wander. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in all things baby-related; in fact she had been in full-on nesting mode for weeks, and had nearly driven Rick crazy with her constant rearranging of the twins' nursery.

But Kate was also facing up to the fact that she was never really going to be one of 'The Good Moms'. She was coming to terms with the truth that while she found tiny baby clothes adorable and loved to shop for cuddly toys; while she looked forward to rocking her boys to sleep to the sound of her mom's favorite songs, playing catch with them, and making the whole family Sunday brunch; there was always going to be another part of her, one that could not and would not be denied, or separated from the bundle of characteristics and complexities that made up Kate Beckett. _That_ part of her found fulfillment in other things – things like the thrill of tackling a criminal, the satisfaction of breaking a suspect in the interrogation room, the exhilaration of finally unraveling a particularly complicated case. And most days, she was okay with that, and prepared for the challenge she was about to face – that of being her authentic self while also fulfilling her secret dreams of motherhood. But sometimes...

"Kate?" Jenny's voice broke through Kate's reverie. "You're miles away. Did you hear what I just said?"

Kate looked up apologetically, embarrassed to have been caught not paying attention. "I'm sorry, Jenny."

"I know the feeling." Jenny's eyes were filled with understanding as she reached out and squeezed Kate's hand. "I was just saying that Kev and I need to get home. The babysitter has to go soon."

Kate rose to her feet to say goodbye to her friends. As Jenny gave her one last hug, she murmured, "Don't worry Kate, it's going to be absolutely perfect."

* * *

After the Ryans left, Kate went in search of Rick. He was signing free copies of his book for members of a mystery book club, who had won invites to the party via a competition on Rick's website. As she approached the table where was seated, surrounded by the club members (mostly older ladies), he stood and hugged her, before seating her beside him and introducing her to his captive audience.

A white-haired woman with a mischievous twinkle in her eye spoke up. "Of course we know who she is, Richard, we've only just been talking about her for the past ten minutes." The woman turned to Kate. "I'm Lisa Schiff, the president of the Clues Book Club. Thank you for inspiring such a wonderful character. We love the Nikki Heat books so very much."

"Thank you," Kate replied, "but I really think all the credit should go to Rick."

"Nonsense," the woman said, waving a hand. "He was just telling us how you keep him motivated during the writing process."

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, I think I do that more for myself than for him – I'm always so eager for the books to be finished so that I can read them."

The members laughed and chatted with the couple for a few more minutes before Lisa and her friends rose to their feet. "Well, it's way past our bedtimes – thank you so much, both of you, for a wonderful evening. You're our favorites, and we can't wait to read the new book."

Kate and Rick bid them fond farewells and watched as they filed out, clutching their prized copies of _Hamptons Heat_.

"This is going to sound patronizing," Kate said to Rick, "but they're absolutely adorable."

"Not patronizing at all – I think so too." Rick looked closely at Kate. "How are you doing? Ready to bust out of this joint?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, maybe in another fifteen minutes or so." She looked around the emptying room. "Where are our special guests of honor?"

"The mayor and his wife? They left about half an hour ago – they had another party to go to. They wanted to say goodbye, but you were talking to Jenny, and Mother thought it would be better not to interrupt."

"Thank you, Martha," Kate muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Rick leaned closer. "I didn't catch that."

"Oh, I was just wondering what you think of the mayor."

Rick sighed. "Well, he's no Bob Weldon, that's for sure. He's from the old brigade of politicians – deliberately vague about everything. Not exactly the kind of guy I like to hang out with. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered," Kate said, trying to look unconcerned.

"Huh," Rick said, studying her closely. "I don't know, Beckett. I think there's a little more to it."

Kate was silent.

"Let me guess," Rick said, 'later?"

"Yeah, later," Kate echoed, "but right now you should start saying your goodbyes – and I'm going to talk to my dad, tell him he can go home now. He looks bored out of his mind."

* * *

After saying goodnight to her father, Kate spotted Gina and Paula sitting at the bar, their backs towards her. Kate was rather cautious around both women – Gina especially, because of her history with Rick – but she knew that Rick's relationships with his publicist and publishing rep were cordial, but professional. He was more circumspect with them now that he and Kate were together.

She decided to go over and congratulate Gina and Paula on a successful party; thank them for all the planning and work that had gone into making the night special for Rick. As a publicity move, the evening had been an unqualified hit. New York's elite had showed up, the press had been out in full force, and everyone had been successfully wined and dined. Aided by the lingering novelty of Rick and Kate's marriage and now impending childbirth, the party had brought _Hamptons Heat_ the attention that everyone had intended.

As she approached them, Kate was dismayed when, for the second time that night, she heard her name on the lips of two women.

"You know," Paula was saying, "I always had my misgivings about the whole Kate Beckett thing, when Rick started to get so personally involved with her. I thought there was no way in hell it would end well. But I gotta say, she's turned out to be just the magic bullet Rick's career needed. She's been terrific for book sales – and my bank balance."

"And for Rick," Gina rejoined.

"I'll say – way better for him than you ever were, anyway," was Paula's cheeky reply, earning her a playful slap on the shoulder.

At any other time, Kate might have found the two women's conversation amusing, but on this night, it only intensified the pressure on her already frayed nerves. She moved closer to the women and cleared her throat.

Gina and Paula turned towards her in surprise, both clearly wondering how much of their conversation she'd overheard. She kept her face expressionless.

Paula recovered first. "Uh, Kate! Great job tonight – everyone loved you."

"Yes," Gina confirmed. "You had everybody eating out the palm of your hand."

"We were just having a celebratory drink," Paula continued. "Care to join us? I can get you an orange juice or –"

"Oh, no, that's fine," Kate said, "I was just coming over to say thank you for all the hard work that went into planning this, and congratulations. We're going home in a few minutes."

Kate said goodnight to the other women, then turned to walk away, but after taking a few steps, she turned back to look at them. "So – 'magic bullet', huh?"

She didn't wait to see their reactions as she moved away, only to be stopped by Lanie.

"Hey Kate," Lanie said, her brown eyes gleaming with excitement, "I know we haven't gotten to talk much tonight, but this has been one _amazing_ party. Did you see that hot guy I was talking to?"

She went on without waiting for a response. "His name is Calvin Rayford. He's smart, articulate, fun – he's taking me dancing tomorrow night."

"That's nice, Lanie."

"That's it?" Lanie asked incredulously. "Just 'that's nice'? Come on, Kate, you _know_ how hard I've been trying to get back into the dating game since –"

Kate sighed. "Listen Lanie, I've had a long night. I'm exhausted, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, I constantly need to pee, and _all _I want to do right now is go home and try to get some sleep. So, please forgive me if I don't feel up to talking about your new love interest right now. Call me tomorrow – I'll probably feel different about it then. If you'll excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom – again."

* * *

Rick was waving goodbye to the parents of one of Alexis' friends when Lanie approached him.

"Hey Castle. I was just talking to Kate, and I know she's been floating around in that gorgeous black dress acting like everything's fine, but something's wrong – she's a little upset. And I should have noticed it ages ago, but I was too busy flirting with this guy I just met."

"I noticed." Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever Rick," Lanie pursed her lips. "As I was saying, maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones, but if you're responsible for Kate's bad mood, I swear I will hit you upside the head with this bejeweled purse, because she's going to give birth to your children any day now, and she does _not_ need the extra stress."

Rick lifted his hands. "Trust me, I know that – and it wasn't me, Lanie. Everything was fine earlier."

Lanie agreed. "She _was_ fine earlier – there was that little incident in the restroom, but –"

"What kind of incident?" Rick cut in quickly.

Lanie lifted her hands. "Not my story to tell, but the thing is, she took it in her stride. I was actually a lot more upset than she was. Listen, maybe she's just a little cranky."

"Maybe all _this_," she gestured at the room around them, still boasting a few tipsy guests and journalists, "was just a bit too much for her."

"I know," Rick nodded, "I'll take her home right now."

Seeing the anxiety building in his eyes, Lanie laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Rick. She'll be fine."

Martha said the same thing to Rick as he kissed her goodnight a few minutes later. "Katherine is a little on edge tonight, Richard. She hid it well, as always, but I could tell. I imagine it's just the stress of late pregnancy. Lord knows I got rather depressed towards the end when I was carrying you, Richard."

A wistful look came into her eyes as she reminisced. "You simply _refused_ to be born – you kept kicking around in there, keeping me up at night. Did I tell you that you wouldn't come out even at 41 weeks? You liked my womb a little too much, which, considering everything, probably isn't all that surprising. I had to get induced when I just couldn't take it anymore, and then there was the size of your head when you finally did deign to emerge! It was –"

Rick closed his eyes. "Yes, Mother. I know. I know _all_ about my ginormous head and my stubborn refusal to gracefully depart from your womb. I've known this story since I was about nine, which in itself is rather disturbing. But we were talking about Kate –"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Richard," Martha said with a gentle smile, "she's just antsy. There was a bit of a moment between her and the mayor's wife – I don't know what was said, but whatever it was, Kate didn't take it too well, and so as soon as I got a chance, I made sure to distract Mrs. Masters. Oh, and I think that eager young pup that works with Paula might have annoyed her a little as well. But listen, Richard; don't worry about it. Just look after her, like you always do. She'll be fine."

Rick was appalled – he'd been roaming around the room in his own little bubble while Kate had been enduring all kinds of horrors, at the event she was only attending because of him.

"And you're just telling me all this _now_, Mother?"

Martha shrugged. "It all happened so fast. And I know I've mollycoddled Katherine throughout this pregnancy, but the truth is; she's as strong as an ox. She's handled everything, including tonight, incredibly well. Better than I could ever have imagined. Like I said, don't worry, Richard, she'll be fine."

There it was again – that word 'fine'. Rick was starting to hate it. He called for their car and went in search of Kate – he wanted to get her home as quickly as possible.

He heaved a sigh of relief when she finally emerged from the restroom and put her hand in his.

"Come on Castle," she said, "let's go home."

* * *

_A/N: I logged on to Twitter just before posting this chapter, and saw Juliana Dever's tweet about her idea of Jenny having a baby shower with Kate and Lanie. Must be a sign from the universe ;-). Thanks again for reading, and for all your reviews! I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me._


	6. Word Association

Kate's sigh, when they were finally seated in the luxurious confines of the hired car and on their way home, was deep and filled with relief.

"Finally," she said, throwing her head back, closing her eyes and sliding her pretty black slippers off her swollen feet.

"That bad, huh?" Rick asked, loosening his bowtie and turning off his cellphone. He maneuvered her feet into his lap, and she realigned her position so that she was half-sitting, long legs stretched lengthwise along the plush leather seat.

She adjusted the throw pillows that were propped up against her back, reached up and took off her earrings, then rolled her head around slowly before answering.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," she confessed. "It was – interesting." She closed her eyes again and sank deeper into the throw pillows as Rick gently ran his hands over her feet.

There was silence for a long moment before Rick spoke up again. "I was hoping for a little more than 'interesting'."

She opened one eye lazily. "I need a moment, Rick. Just one small moment of sanity after all of… _that_." The eye fluttered shut again, effectively relaying her message – the subject was closed, or at least on hold.

* * *

So Rick turned up the Coltrane playing in the background, and gave her five minutes, and then he gave her five more. He knew she was awake from the way she gently flexed her feet against his warm hands. He waited a little more, focusing on the task at hand – feet, legs, knees – and then concern and curiosity finally got the better of him. "Want to play a game?" he asked.

Kate opened her eyes. "A game?" she echoed.

"A game."

"What kind of game?"

"Let's just call it a spin on word association."

She laughed softly. "Nice try, Castle."

"Come on, Kate – you know you want to. Loser gets diaper duty for Ryan and Espo for a month." He knew that she could never resist a challenge.

"A whole month? That's quite a prize."

"Had to make it worth your while."

"Okay, deal. Rules?"

"I say a word, or two words max, and you talk about it. Then you get your turn, but your word has to be connected to my last word, and vice versa. We each get one pass where we can pick an unconnected word. We go four rounds. First person to get stumped loses."

Kate eyed him with a mixture of suspicion and fondness. "A pass, huh? You're so obvious, Castle – but shoot."

"Lanie."

Kate sighed. "Poor Lanie – I snapped at her a few minutes ago. She was just telling me all about the guy she met at the party, and I was pissed off about a million things, and I just – I took it out on her."

"I know."

"She told you?"

"She wasn't complaining – she was just worried that you were upset."

"I'm pregnant – with twins," Kate said, "and I'm going to give birth any day now. My hormones are all over the place. I don't need a reason to be upset these days. You know that better than anyone else."

Rick did know the truth of this all too well – he'd been witness to (and the subject of) several angry, frustrated and irritable outbursts from Kate, one or two of which had even been slightly tearful. The first one, back in the first trimester of her pregnancy, had taken him completely by surprise – he wasn't used to seeing Kate so totally out of control (except in the bedroom), but after that he'd tried his best to handle the mood swings as calmly as he could, and without driving her further up the wall.

"Yeah," he said now, "but it was more than the hormones. You just said you were pissed off."

"I was," Kate confirmed, "and I took it out on Lanie, and that wasn't fair."

"She's a medical professional, Beckett, and more importantly, she's one of your closest friends – so she gets it, and she forgives you. And you know Lanie, she isn't about to go home and cry into her cornflakes because you weren't in the mood to listen to her talk about her newest crush."

Kate cocked her head. "True – but still, I have to apologize. I'll call her tomorrow."

"Are you still mad at a million things?"

"I probably would be, if I could find the energy. Right now, I'm just completely drained. But it's my turn now. Esposito."

"Poor guy –," Rick mused, "somehow I don't think he had _quite_ as good a night as Lanie."

"So I'm not the only one who saw him moping at the bar."

"Nope – and constantly looking over at Lanie and her editor."

"Those two… I really wish they would just get their timing right and figure it all out," Kate sighed.

Rick nodded. "Okay, my turn," he said after a pause. "Jonathan Reiss."

"Wait a minute, how do you –?" She paused for a second, and then it hit her. Martha had obviously seen Jonathan approach her, and told Rick about it. "That has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Javi."

"They're both guys."

"Come on, Castle," Kate rolled her eyes.

"What? The rules were that there has to be a connection. And that's a connection."

Kate was silent for a moment, debating how much to say. As much as she disliked the guy, she knew Rick would hit the roof if he thought that Jonathan had seriously upset her, and that Paula would not hesitate to cut her employee loose in order to please her most valued client. She didn't want Jonathan to lose his job over one stupid mistake – if anyone understood the value of second chances, it was Kate Beckett.

"Let's just say the kid is fresh out of college, so it's not all that surprising that he still has a lot to learn. And maybe I helped him along a little tonight."

"That's all you're saying?"

"That's all I'm saying," Kate confirmed. "But I promise I'll let you know if he steps out of line again."

Rick's hands tightened fractionally over Kate's calves, and his jaw tightened as well. "What did he do?"

"Rick, I handled it," Kate insisted. "And like I said, if it happens again, you'll be the first to know. Deal?"

"Deal," Rick conceded reluctantly.

The car rolled to a stop. "We're home," Kate noted.

* * *

The game paused while they entered the loft and made a beeline for the bathroom, going through their nightly routine in what, in view of the size of Kate's belly, had become a fairly clumsy and complicated process. Finally, they were done, and moved to their bed, where Kate, despite her initial reluctance, was keen to continue their game once she was propped up and wedged in by pillows in a determined attempt to be at least marginally comfortable.

"Okay, so now it's my turn," she said to Rick, who was seated beside her, "___orbicularis oculi_**."**

"That's the best you can do, Beckett? Way too easy – I write books about this stuff. I follow a homicide detective around. Most significantly, I watch CSI. I could answer that one in my sleep. Besides, what's the connection?"

"I'm using my pass. And quit stalling – give me an answer."

"Well, you just wasted your pass – the ___orbicularis oculi_ is the facial muscle that closes the eyelids."

"My turn," Rick continued, "and I'm using my pass too – Elsa Masters."

"Wow – Martha really did tell you everything, didn't she?" Kate laughed. "I should have seen that one coming."

She took a deep breath. "Let me tell you something about Elsa Masters. That woman is _completely_ crazy."

"_Let-me-get-you-a-straitjacket_ crazy, or _I'm-such-a-special-snowflake_ crazy?"

"Well, judge for yourself. Five minutes – five minutes, Castle – was all it took for this woman to basically tell me that I'm a fool if I don't hire her trainer to help me lose the baby weight, that I only married you for your money, and that her sex life with the mayor is – shall we say, less than satisfactory."

"Whoa."

"Exactly. But that's not all. She and her husband want us to become part of their 'circle'."

Rick chuckled. "Well, that's not happening. She's ridiculous, and he's boring."

"Good – I'm glad we agree. Okay – my turn. _Manorama _magazine. And I think there's a pretty clear connection there."

"Agreed. You know, I was thinking, Kate, maybe that whole interview was some kind of prank. Because there is no way anyone with two brain cells names their magazine, a supposed "style bible for the discerning male", _Manorama_. That's nothing but a joke – a very, very bad joke."

"Speaking of bad jokes, if I had a nickel for every one I heard tonight…."

"Tell me about it. The worst one I got was the guy who said that now that you're pregnant, I should rename the character of Nikki Heat. He thinks I should call her 'Nikki Babyfeet'."

Kate groaned. "Okay, I got some truly awful ones, but that's just terrible. And it makes no sense." She adjusted the pillows behind her and yawned.

"It's late, after 1am. You should try to get some sleep, Kate."

"We've only gone three rounds, and so far we're tied. Let's finish what we started – there's a lot at stake here, Castle. I want that prize. Besides, I'm probably not going to find a more comfortable position to sleep in tonight. With any luck, I'll fall asleep while we're talking. "

"Okay, my turn. Lanie-bathroom."

"Huh?" Kate was incredulous.

"Okay, bathroom-Lanie. I'd expand a little more, but we did set a two-word maximum."

"Ohh – Lanie told you about that, did she?"

"Actually, no – she just mentioned an 'incident' in the restroom."

"Where's the connection to _Manorama_?"

"Well, I was so desperate to ask about the 'incident' that I said 'Lanie-bathroom', which sounds just as stupid, if not more stupid, than _Manorama_."

Kate laughed. "Okay, that's – tenuous at best, but I can work with it. As to what happened in the restroom – picture two twenty-somethings having a little 'girl talk' in the stalls. The said 'girl talk' includes references to a certain writer – his suaveness, sophistication and – great-white-whale-ness. And one of the girls pretty much admits that she'd like to sink her claws into him, whether he's married or not. And then of course, the two girls walk out of the stalls –"

"And smack into the faces of the writer's wife and her best friend."

"You got it."

"Lanie says you weren't all that bothered," Rick observed.

"I wasn't – I've got the writer, remember?"

"Always."

She gave Rick a fond look. "The last thing I'm going get worked up about is some random girl's sordid fantasies. Lanie was pretty ticked off though. She didn't really say much, but then she didn't have to. Her eyes said it all."

"I can imagine. So that's what you meant when you said that 'Lanie happened'."

Kate nodded. "My turn again, and I think this is a good one to end with." She turned to look at him. "Launch party."

"It was a lot of fun," Rick replied thoughtfully. "It's always good to get a chance to celebrate after all the hard work that goes into writing a book. But I'm more concerned about you. I loved having you there – but now I think I was selfish, and put you through a really rough night, with a crazy amount of of stress, when you really should have just stayed home and gotten some rest."

Kate sighed. "I wanted to come, remember? And it wasn't just about you. And as weird and uncomfortable as a lot of it was, I actually had a good time. I loved seeing everyone, I loved the book club members, the fans; I even enjoyed some of the interviews. I don't regret being there – if anything, I might have regretted _not_ going. So you shouldn't have any regrets either."

"And now," she reflected, "we've used up all our turns – and no one won."

"I think we both know that was always going to be the final result."

She nodded and turned to Rick, gesturing at the pillows hemming her in. "Help me up, Castle."

"Do you need to go the bathroom?" he said, as he rose to help her to her feet.

"No, I just need to check on something in the nursery."

"Kate, you've had a very long night. You need your sleep."

"I know, and I'm absolutely exhausted. But the thing is, I'm not going to be able to sleep until I sort this out."

"Tell me what it is and I'll go do it for you."

"What you can do for me," she said firmly, as she moved towards the bedroom door, "is make me a cup of hot chocolate. That might help me sleep."

Rick was in the kitchen looking for the marshmallows when he heard it. The sound of something falling, followed by a loud "Castle!" His heart skipped several beats as he scrambled towards the nursery.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me, and sharing your feedback... next update soon._


	7. Twin Lights

The nursery was next to the master bedroom – an extensive renovation of the loft a year earlier had led to a number of changes, and the nursery now occupied the space that had once been Rick's office. Working with an interior decorator to create the room had been a lot of fun for Rick and Kate. The final result was whimsical and colorful, filled with warmth and light. One wall featured a lush jungle scene, teeming with wildlife. Another wall could be transformed at the touch of a button – from simple plainness, to bright colors and shapes, to Disney and Pixar characters, to a series of numbers and letters, to a tranquil ocean scene. At night, the ceiling could be programmed to become a stunning vista of tiny, twinkling stars – a feature they didn't plan to utilize until the boys were a little older.

But Rick didn't see any of those painstakingly selected details as he rushed into the room, his attention focused solely on Kate. In the seconds it had taken for him to get there, his mind had already dizzily raced through various possibilities – she had somehow been crazy enough to attempt to step up on something, and had fallen; or she had picked up something heavy and dropped it on her feet. And then of course there was the most likely possibility – she was in labor.

So when he entered the room and saw his wife standing in her purple nightshirt and fuzzy slippers, staring at the floor and clutching a fluffy toy rabbit to her chest, he was totally confused. He rushed to her. "Kate! Are you okay? Did you feel something? Did you have a contraction?"

Kate raised dismayed, tear-filled eyes to his. "A contraction?" Then she closed her eyes in understanding. "Oh, you thought I was –"

She shook her head when Rick nodded. "I've been monitoring, and nothing's changed since my last appointment." At her 36th week check-up a few days earlier, her doctor had remarked on the lack of any signs of impending labor; describing it as 'somewhat surprising', especially considering that it was Kate's first pregnancy, but definitely a good thing. Kate's overall good health, Dr. Chen had said, was probably a factor in her favor.

Dr. Chen had also cleared Kate to attend the book party as long as she rested as much as possible, used the techniques she'd taught her for monitoring uterine activity, avoided all stairs and didn't walk around too much. She observed that from their tests and measurements, the twins were doing great – they were a healthy size and well-positioned; and she even said that she wouldn't be surprised to see Kate still pregnant at 37 weeks, which would be an ideal time for the twins to arrive. She ended the discussion by saying that if Kate made it to her 38th week appointment; they would talk about the possibility of inducing.

"So what's wrong?" Rick asked now, still bewildered.

Kate pointed to the floor beside her, and to a broken item lying there in two separate pieces, with small, colorful items spilling from it. Rick looked closely and recognized an item Kate had ordered online a few days earlier as a decorative piece. She had ordered two, to be placed on top of the two chests of drawers in the nursery. It was a box with curved edges, filled with handmade stuffed toys. The exterior of the box had picture frames built into it for baby pictures. "It's broken," Kate pointed out needlessly.

"Okay… so it's broken. We'll fix it, or better still we'll get another one," Rick reassured her.

Kate shook her head, hopelessness dripping from every feature. "We can't. This was the last one they had. It just arrived today, and I broke it. I was just – just looking at it, and I dropped it, and now it's –"

She looked down again at the broken pieces. And without warning, the tears started to fall from her eyes – but she didn't stop talking. "They said they wouldn't get new ones for a month, and by then the twins will be here… and Espo won't have a box. So I'll have to put Ryan's away and we won't be able to put any pictures in them and –"

"Okay, Kate, come here." Rick pulled the tearful woman to the two-seater rocking chair they'd had a local carpenter make for them. He put his arms around her and tried to calm her. "We'll re-order when they become available. The babies won't be able to play with those toys for months anyway. Everything's going to be fine."

"It's not," she mumbled stubbornly. "That thing was one of a kind; specially handcrafted – and I even had them specially add the rabbit, remember?"

She looked at the tiny item she was still clutching to her chest, stroking its long ears. "And the rabbit is perfect."

And then, without warning and in abject frustration at the current state of affairs, she flung the item as far as she could. They watched silently as the rabbit made contact with the jungle scene on the opposite wall, made a soft thud, and then slid slowly, silently to the ground.

And then Rick couldn't hold it in. He laughed. Kate pulled away from him indignantly. "This is _so_ not funny, Castle."

Rick was still laughing. "Beckett – it's kinda funny. If any of the hardened criminals you've collared saw you, the hardnosed detective, hurl a cute, little, soft toy at a wall as though you were a Ranger throwing a grenade…."

Despite her best efforts, Kate was soon laughing through her tears. She leaned her head against Rick's shoulder. "God, Castle, look at me. I'm such a mess."

Rick's voice was warm, gentle. "No, Kate, you've been on one hell of a ride with this pregnancy, and if anything, you've handled it with unbelievable grace, when it's completely understandable that you'd feel overwhelmed, a little out of your depth."

Kate laughed at that, but it was a laugh tinged with sarcasm. "A little out of my depth? Rick, I am _drowning_. Oh, if The Good Moms could see me now…."

Rick was completely puzzled. "The _who_?"

"The Good Moms," Kate sighed, "you know, sweet, calm, patient, rational, always smiling and completely devoted to their kids. When it comes to childcare, they know everything about everything – and they do it all themselves. They have like a sixth sense; they've always got it all together. They don't get excited about discussing homicide cases and chasing down leads; and they definitely don't get upset over stupid things, like broken toy-boxes."

Rick tried to hold back the laughter again, and failed again. Kate glared at him. "I'm not kidding."

"I'm sorry, but Kate, that's not what being a 'good mom' is about. I was raised by the polar opposite of what you just described, and I think I turned out alright. And look at you – your mom was an incredible lawyer and activist who spent most of her time defending her clients and pursuing justice, and she still raised a remarkable daughter."

He continued, his arm tightening around her shoulder. "And guess what? The women you've just described might _seem_ perfect on the outside; but behind closed doors, trust me, they panic just as much as any other parent."

Kate looked dubious as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I find that hard to believe."

She paused to ponder her next words. "Seriously, Rick. I want the boys so much, I love them so much already that I can't even imagine how it will feel to be able to touch them, hold them… but I don't _really_ know anything about being a parent. Sure, I've read a few books, but I don't think you can learn it from books. I've spent almost half my life being a cop, concentrated all my efforts and energy on that, poured my heart into it – until you came along. And you're right, I _did_ have an awesome mom – but there's no way I could ever measure up to her."

"Kate, parenting is about a lot of things – love, joy, laughter, great memories – all of that. But the part that no one ever talks about is the fear. The fears you have are absolutely normal. I have my fears too."

"What could _you _possibly be afraid of? You've done this all before – and you did it pretty much alone. You're an excellent father – you've already raised the perfect child."

Rick sighed. "You're right, Alexis _is_ as close to perfect as I could ever have imagined. But that's not my doing. I mean, maybe I had _something_ to do with it, but I can't tell you how many times I've just looked at her in awe, just amazed at the strong, beautiful young woman she's become."

"And now with her brothers – I didn't have a father growing up, or any other male figures I could look up to. I have no idea how to raise a boy, Kate, and now I'm about to have _two_. I know what a father-daughter relationship looks like, but I don't know what to expect with my sons."

"You're going to be great with them, Castle," Kate assured him quickly. "What matters most is that you love them."

"Exactly, and that applies to you too." Rick pointed out, and Kate smiled ruefully.

Rick continued. "You love them, and you do your best – and you trust, you hope, that somehow, things will work out. And sometimes it will feel like blind trust, like unfounded hope. You'll love them with every fiber of your being, you'll love them so much that it hurts; but sometimes you'll still wonder if it's not enough."

"And it's okay to embrace that uncertainty, to accept it as part of what it means to be a parent. You're the strongest person I know, Kate, the most determined, the most single-minded. If anyone could make parenthood this perfect mathematical equation where two plus two always equals four, it would be you. But it's not, and sometimes the imperfections are the best part."

He turned her face towards his, kept his eyes on hers as he continued. "I love _you_. I love the beautiful, badass cop – you know that. I love the principled, honorable seeker of truth. I love the woman who takes charge, the one that knows what she wants and goes after it until she gets it. But I also love the woman that few people are privileged to see – the one who's strong enough to face her mistakes and learn from them, strong enough to forgive even the worst hurts; the one who loves unconditionally, who always gives the people she loves a second chance; the mentor and friend who can always be trusted to protect the people she loves – and even the ones she doesn't. I love you, Kate Beckett, and you are going to be an _exceptional _mother – not just a 'good' one – to our boys, for all of those reasons put together, and more."

Kate smiled slowly, emotion glittering in the depths of her green eyes. She squeezed his arm. "I love you too. Thanks, Castle."

"Always. And by the way, I _love_ the fact that you still talk about work in your sleep. It's adorable."

"I do not." Kate rolled her eyes, but she was smiling even more broadly. "We both know who the sleep-talker is in this marriage, and it's not me."

"It's not like you can hear what you say when you're asleep."

"That's irrelevant, because I definitely don't say anything when I'm asleep."

"Okay," Rick shrugged. "I know better than to argue with a pregnant woman, especially one who throws things."

Kate's lashes dropped to veil her eyes. "I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"No, you're not," Rick chuckled, "but if it's any consolation, you looked magnificent doing it." His face grew serious. "You know, before we got together, I pictured this – us being married, having kids together. But it's so much better than I ever imagined – and that's saying something, because you know I have a pretty wild imagination."

"I know," Kate nodded with a laugh. "And I feel exactly the same way."

They kissed again; a soft, gentle meeting of the lips, and then sat there in silence, thinking what the future would bring. Night feeds, teething, first steps, first words, messy mealtimes, toy-stores, theme parks, stranger danger, school… so much to look forward to with joy and anticipation, yet so much to be anxious about. Their lives would change forever – a cliché, but one undergirded by unquestionable truth.

"Beckett?" Rick murmured after a while.

"_Mm hm_?"

"You know what would be really wild right now?"

"What?"

"If you went into labor."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on Castle, we both know that the big, dramatic 'my water just broke' moment coming right after a big meltdown only happens in the movies."

"It's not _that _unlikely."

"I know. It's not unlikely at all. I'm torn – part of me wants them to stay in for as long as possible so that they're as healthy as possible; the other part of me is so over being pregnant, way past ready to give birth. And so eager to meet the twins. In fact, I have to admit that I was subconsciously hoping that all the activity at the party would make Espo and Ryan want to come out and see."

"Well, I'm glad that didn't happen. Q3 is well over an hour from our hospital, closer to two hours – we would have had to go somewhere else, and it would have had to be somewhere with the facili–"

"Shh," she placed a firm but gentle finger against his lips. "I've clearly infected you with my pragmatism. Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

Kate awoke with a start. She had been having a strange dream about talking robots, and for a second she was completely disoriented – she couldn't figure out what had awoken her. And then all of a sudden it washed over her – a sharp, squeezing pain that left her wincing and gasping for air. She slowly, carefully pulled herself into a sitting position, and then leaned over to her sleeping partner.

"Castle," she whispered. Then she caught herself. "Why the hell am I whispering?"

"Castle," she repeated loudly, shaking him.

Rick started from his sleep. "What?"

"We need to go to the hospital," Kate stated calmly.

Concern filled his eyes. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_. But I'm pretty sure I'm in labor."

Rick looked at the woman sitting calmly next to him in her favorite nightshirt, her hair still neatly piled on top of her head, like she didn't have a care in the world. "That is _not_ funny, Beckett."

"You think I'm kidding around?" Kate queried incredulously. "You really think I would wake you up at," she stopped to look at the clock, "5am for some ridiculous joke?"

"Well, you haven't been sleeping all that well recently, so –"

"Are you kidding me right now, Castle?" Kate yelled. "Get up, get dressed, and get me to the hospital!"

Rick scrambled from the bed in a blind panic, noticing as he did the damp patch on it. She _wasn't _kidding. It was time.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I'll, uh, I'll call Dr. Chen, and then I'll get the bag and we'll get into the car and you'll need –"

"Calm down, Castle. One step at a time. We have a list, remember?"

He did calm down, enough to rush through the checklist they'd prepared weeks earlier. In five minutes, he had everything ready and was helping her out the door when she gasped.

"What was that?" Rick asked frantically, "another contraction? You just had one a minute ago. I'm going to call for an amb –"

"No, Rick," Kate interrupted, "It's not another contraction. I just noticed what you're wearing. You need to go back to the bedroom and put on some pants. You are _not_ going to the hospital in your Star Trek t-shirt and tiny boxers with pictures of aliens on them."

* * *

**_Much later that day_**

Exhausted but euphoric, Kate stared down at the tiny bundles she cradled in each arm. She couldn't tear her eyes away from their precious little faces, couldn't stop touching their soft, silky dark hair, couldn't believe they had come from her, couldn't believe she was a mom.

She blinked away tears, wishing her mother could see her now. Johanna Beckett had always told Kate that one day, she would be a mother too, and _then_ she would understand. Back then Kate had done her classic eye-roll, but now…. "Mom," she whispered, "you were right. Once again, you were so right." And she laughed through the tears that insisted on slipping down her face.

That was what Rick saw when he opened the door. Ordered by the nurses to go home, take a shower, change his clothes, and come back with some additional supplies for his wife and newborn babies; he had reluctantly left Kate with the nurse who was helping her to breastfeed. Then he had rushed back with near-indecent haste, not wanting to be away from his family for a second longer.

Now here was Kate, _his_ Kate, holding their sleeping sons in her arms, smiling widely, with tears in her beautiful eyes. Kate had taken his breath away with her beauty many times since the very first day he met her, but he'd never seen her look quite as lovely as she did in that moment. He sat beside her on the bed and took one of the little bundles from her.

Espo, still yet to be officially named, squirmed in his father's arms, squeezing his eyes tighter, while Ryan lay peacefully against his mother's breast. Espo was the larger of the two, but Ryan had entered the world first, as Kate had always suspected he would. Thankfully, both babies had been pronounced healthy and had been able to go straight into the newborn nursery, although the doctors had recommended a 3-day hospital stay for monitoring.

* * *

"Martha's gone?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded wistfully, still thinking about how warmly Martha had hugged her during her visit, how tenderly she had held her grandsons. Martha had looked up into Kate's face and smiled with a pure joy that had melted Kate's heart. "Well done, Katherine," she'd said, "well done."

Jim Beckett's reaction to meeting his grandsons had been no less emotional. His kind eyes had almost glowed as he'd touched each precious face. "Katie," he'd whispered, before his voice broke and all he could do was sit with the babies in silence. And Kate had been so thankful that she and her father had survived the darkness of their ordeal, the loss that had once threatened to shatter them both so completely. They had survived, and now they were thriving.

As for Rick, his expression of awe and wonder in the moments when their boys had emerged into the world, when he'd cut the cords and held his sons for the first time, was something Kate would never forget, because she could see her own feelings reflected in the clear blue of his eyes. It still astounded her to think of how far they'd come together – partners, friends, lovers and now parents. It had been a remarkable journey, and Kate knew that the best was still yet to come.

Of course, all the emotion of the day hadn't stopped Rick from saying to Kate a few hours after the birth, "Let the record show, Beckett, I totally called it."

"Called what?" Kate asked, although she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The labor. I totally called it right there in the nursery. I knew the twins would be born today. Definitive proof that I can see into the future."

"Yeah right," Kate rolled her eyes, "so much so that you almost rushed out of the house half-dressed."

"Like anyone cares about what the dad looks like at a time like this."

Kate had laughed. "You have a point – I can hardly believe I noticed it myself."

* * *

"Everyone sends their congratulations," Rick said now, pulling Kate back to the present. "Lanie and the boys called, wanted to know if you were awake. They're on their way."

Kate laughed softly. "Well, in that case, I should probably take another nap right now. Because Aunt Lanie will wear me out when she gets here. Did you talk to Alexis?"

"Yes, while you were sleeping. She's beyond excited, can't wait to come home and meet the twins. I'll call a little later so you two can talk."

"Okay." She gently handed Ryan over to Rick, so that he carried a baby in each arm. "They're going to come and take them back to the nursery any minute now."

Rick stared down at their little faces – he could hardly bring himself to look away. "We're going to have to come up with real names for these little guys."

Kate nodded. "Well, we did narrow down our options to four – Nathan Roy for Ryan, and Noel James for Esposito…." Nathan was favored for its meaning, because the first thing Martha had said when they told her that Kate was pregnant was "What a gift!" They loved the name Noel for its connection to Christmas, a deeply significant time of the year for them both.

"… or Andrew Roy for Ryan, and Alexander James for Espo," Kate completed. They had considered Andrew in honor of one of Rick and Kate's favorite writers, and Alexander because it was Rick's middle name, as well as a tribute to Alexis.

For middle names, Roy was chosen in honor of Montgomery and Royce, and James in honor of Jim Beckett.

"I like Nathan and Noel," Kate said, looking up at Rick.

"Me too. Nathan and Noel it is."

"Nathan and Noel Castle," Kate mused, "I like that. Good, strong names." "

Rick nodded. And after last night, I have to say I'm glad we're not going with Andrew."

"I can just hear Elsa Masters now," Kate said, putting on a British accent, 'Kate darling, you actually named your son after my Andrew. Welcome to our circle'."

They laughed and then sat there in serene silence for a long moment.

Rick looked over at his wife. "Are you okay, Kate? Can I get you anything?"

"I've got everything I need right here," Kate replied. "I'm perfect. I mean, yeah, I feel like got run over by a Mack truck, but other than that I'm perfect."

"You're amazing," he said, kissing her.

"No, _they're_ amazing," she said, leaning against him and touching their children's faces gently. "Just look at them, Castle, two little angels here to light up our world."

* * *

_**A/N**__: And here we will leave the Castle family… for now. This has been such a fun story to write, and your encouragement and support made it even more fun, kept me inspired. There will be definitely more stories to come in this interview series. For this one, there's just a short epilogue left…. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following… I truly appreciate it._


	8. Epilogue: Announcements

**Two Babies and a Book**

_by Sean Gregory_

The last time we saw Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD, she was effortlessly charming the press and the crème de la crème of New York society at the launch party for _Hamptons Heat_, the latest novel by her husband, bestselling mystery author Richard Castle.

Beckett, the inspiration behind Nikki Heat, the fictional heroine of the _Heat_ novels, looked stunning in a Lara Duke dress, while her proud husband basked in the warm glow of success. The crime-fighting duo attributed the success of the _Heat_ novels to the nobility and relatability of the character; attributes Castle was quick to also ascribe to his wife.

The big news at the launch party, though, was that Beckett and Castle were expecting, a fact that was more than evident to all. The rumor mill was rife with speculation that the couple was expecting twins, and the sheer size of Beckett's baby bump did much to fuel the rumors, but the pair played it coy, refusing to reveal anything about the imminent birth.

However, the rumors were proven true the morning after the star-studded event, when Detective Beckett gave birth to two baby boys, each weighing in at just under 6 pounds. Mother and sons are all confirmed healthy and in good spirits. The boys, named Nathan and Noel, are also younger brothers to Alexis, Castle's adult daughter from a previous marriage.

The infant twins are the first to be born into the unique Castle-Beckett legacy of law enforcement and literary prowess. With that background, these two are sure to have very interesting lives ahead of them.

We send our very best wishes to the happy couple and their newborn sons.

* * *

**Beckett's Babies**

_by Rachel Lim_

Detective Kate Beckett, wife and muse of bestselling author Richard Castle, and one of New York's finest, recently added another demanding role to her already full life – that of mother. Despite being extremely private and publicity-shy, Beckett is known to New Yorkers for being the inspiration behind Castle's most successful character, Nikki Heat.

Beckett clearly does nothing by halves – not only did she manage to attend the glitzy launch party for her husband's new book, _Hamptons Heat_, just a day before delivering twins Nathan and Noel at Lenox Hill Hospital; she did so looking elegant and stylish in an exquisite Lara Duke creation. The delectable detective, who plans to return to her police duties after an extended maternity leave, will probably shed the baby weight with disgusting ease as well.

We at _City Diva_, while turning all shades of green at the incredible multi-tasking skills of this inspirational woman, will try to console ourselves with the mental picture of her drowning in dirty diapers. We're just kidding – our heartiest congratulations go out to Beckett and her family.

* * *

**Castle's Little Princes**

_by Devon Matthews_

On Sunday morning, mystery author Richard Castle became a father for the second time when his wife, Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD, gave birth to twin sons Nathan and Noel at New York's prestigious Lenox Hill Hospital. Beckett, 36, who inspired the fictional detective Nikki Heat, protagonist of Castle's last eight bestsellers, married Castle, 47, in a private ceremony at the couple's home in the Hamptons almost two years ago.

Castle is also father to a 22-year-old daughter, Alexis, from his short-lived first marriage to actress Meredith Castle (nee Harper). He was also briefly married to Gina Cowell, who rules the roost at Black Pawn, the publishing house which has produced Castle's novels throughout his hugely successful career.

The erstwhile bad boy of the fiction world, Castle has clearly put those two marriages behind him. He has also come a long way from the days when he was a fixture on the New York party scene, dating a steady stream of models, actresses and socialites. Since he and Beckett became a couple, he has maintained a slightly lower profile, focusing on churning out successful books and continuing his longstanding work with the NYPD.

With baby twins to care for, we at _The Diary_ will probably see even less of the charming, ruggedly handsome wordsmith on the social circuit. We can't help but be happy for the doting father, though – since his relationship with Beckett made the transition from professional to personal, he seems happier and more fulfilled than we've ever seen him. For Castle, third time really is the charm.

* * *

**Castle's Best Work**

_**Richard Castle births a hot new mystery; his wife births twins **_

_by Shana Medbury_

Richard Castle's latest novel, _Hamptons Heat_, has been a runaway success, topping the _New York Times_ bestseller list in its very first week of release. Regular readers of this column will be familiar with my slight ambivalence towards Castle's work – he is an intelligent and perceptive writer, but he hasn't always put his skills to the best use. His Nikki Heat series, while on the whole somewhat uneven, has undeniably had its standout pieces; and Hamptons Heat is one of them, deftly combining romance and humor with an interesting and clever crime story.

The novel is set in the scenic Hamptons, which become the scene of a series of gruesome murders just when Nikki and Rook, the novel's main characters, are in the neighborhood for a romantic getaway. Castle manages to infuse the story with a deftness and freshness not often seen in this crustiest of literary genres; and the characters, especially the new ones he introduces in this novel (watch out for the bumbling police chief), have layers of depth that lend a touch of brilliance to this mass-market thriller.

Nikki and Rook are well-established as a couple at this point, but as a reader, I still found myself deeply invested in their love story, which is remarkable at this point in the series. Their friends and colleagues, also well known to readers of this series, are developed beautifully and believably in this book – there is a wonderful scene early in the novel in which Ochoa and Raley grapple with the personal impact of a choice made early in their partnership.

As for the mystery element of _Hamptons Heat_, it is engrossing and gripping, set in a world of wealth and excess that Castle somehow manages to render both accessible and quirky. I won't give too much away, but a certain design feature of contemporary mansions ties into the grisly murders in a way that is both shocking and strangely hilarious.

Castle has sometimes been guilty of playing to the gallery in his work, but in _Hamptons Heat_ there is no posturing; just good old-fashioned storytelling with a contemporary flair. I am very pleased to say that _Hamptons Heat_ lives up to its hype. It is an excellent summer read – suspenseful and sexy, both taut and twisty, with an ending that is deeply satisfying, but makes you eagerly anticipate the next installment of the Nikki Heat series.

You might wonder why I am _pleased_ to report that I loved this novel – after all, I have absolutely no compunction in ripping apart books that I find less enjoyable. Well, it turns out that this heartless reviewer has a soft spot after all – babies. Having had three of my own, I know all too well the joys of welcoming new additions to the family, as Castle and his wife and muse, Detective Kate Beckett, did the very next day after _Hamptons Heat_ was launched at a glittering soiree at New York hotspot Q3. Their twin sons, Noel and Nathan, will undoubtedly hear a great deal about the remarkable circumstances of their birth in the years to come.

All that remains is for me to extend my felicitations to the Castle family for their recent personal and professional achievements, and to warmly recommend _Hamptons Heat_ to all lovers of mystery, although I have to say that this novel would be a superb primer for newcomers to the genre. The book, published by Black Pawn, is on sale everywhere now.

* * *

**Castle & Sons**

_by Kim Young_

Author Richard Castle has always been surrounded by women. Raised by a single mother (stage and television veteran Martha Rodgers), he has for the past two decades been father to daughter Alexis, who recently graduated _summa cum laude_ from Columbia University. He has also recited the marital vows three times, first to actress Meredith Castle (Alexis' mother), then to agent turned publisher Gina Cowell, and most recently to New York police detective Kate Beckett.

While all the women in Castle's life are impressive for a variety of reasons, his relationship with Detective Beckett holds a special significance for the bestselling author. Castle and Beckett met in 2009, while the latter was investigating a copycat murder inspired by scenes from one of Castle's early novels, _Flowers for Your Grave_. It wasn't long before Castle found himself intrigued by the beautiful detective, who then became the inspiration for Nikki Heat, the star of Castle's most successful series of novels; the most recent of which, _Hamptons Heat_, is set in our pristine villages.

Before long, Castle was working with Beckett and her team of detectives on some of New York's most complex homicide cases. The idea of a writer working with a police team was unusual enough, but there was an even more extraordinary twist in the tale when Beckett and Castle fell in love and were married in an intimate ceremony at his home right here in the Hamptons.

Now Castle and Beckett have added yet another dimension to their relationship, becoming parents to Nathan and Noel, born early on October 11. _Hamptonian Society_ interviewed Castle and Beckett at the _Hamptons Heat_ launch party, and we asked point-blank if they were expecting twins. Not unexpectedly, the couple preferred to preserve the mystery, but all was revealed when the twins arrived the very next day.

Castle was understandably too busy to talk to us when we reached out to him for comment, but another woman in his life, his agent Paula Haas, tells me that he and Beckett are "thrilled beyond words" to welcome Nathan and Noel to their fold, and that they are enjoying every moment spent with their precious little ones. According to Haas, the twins are surrounded with love and laughter.

With the birth of his sons, the gender balance in Castle's hitherto female-dominated life has tilted for good, and one imagines that rather interesting times lie ahead for the writer as he grapples with the complexities of father-son relationships. We have no doubt that with his dynamic wife at his side, he will relish the challenge. We wish him, and the rest of the Castle family, all the very best.

* * *

Martha finished reading the last article with a flourish, then closed the scrapbook in which she had been assembling press clippings and pictures since the birth of the twins.

"Thank you, Mother," Rick said, taking Nathan from Kate to burp him. "Those were all very kind. I have to say, I really like hearing you read nice things about me. It makes a pleasant change from your usual practice of reading all my worst reviews."

Martha shrugged dramatically. "I don't know what you mean, Richard. It might have escaped your notice, but all those articles were actually singing _Katherine's_ praises. It's so nice to finally have something positive to read."

Kate looked from mother to son with fond amusement. She'd gotten used to their constant needling of each other a long time ago, especially since she and Rick liked to play the baiting game themselves, but sometimes she still felt a bit like sticking up for Rick when Martha made a particularly cutting remark.

"Oh, I don't think I came out all that well, Martha," she joked now, "after all, that one magazine did say they'd like to see me drown in poopy diapers."

"I actually really liked that one," Alexis inserted, replacing the blanket that Noel had displaced while squirming in his sleep. "I think everyone can relate to that feeling, looking at the person who supposedly has it all together, and wishing you could be that way."

Kate nodded. "I know – but of course the big secret is that no one has it all together. You just – take it one day at a time, and hopefully you learn from your mistakes and get better as you go along."

"So true," Alexis agreed. "Besides, if anyone was going to drown in dirty diapers around here, it would be Dad – I mean, he's like a diaper-changing machine."

Rick laughed as he put Nathan, now fast asleep, down for a nap. "Yeah, that's me – Rick Castle, diaper changer extraordinaire." He paused. "Hey – that's actually kinda catchy. I like it."

"What, thinking of putting it on your business cards?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't knock it Beckett, someday when you've retired from the force and I've run out of story ideas, it could be a profitable second career, help keep food on our table."

"Sleep deprivation is clearly making you delirious, Castle. You haven't gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep in the last week. Now that the twins are asleep, you should take a nap too."

"Only if you'll join me."

Kate looked down at the sleeping babies in their daybeds, now two months old, starting to smile and charming everyone around them in the process. "No, I should stay here – one of them might –"

Alexis sighed. "Don't worry, Kate. Grams and I are right here. She hasn't seen my trip photos yet. You and Dad should get some rest – and quickly, because you know Noel never really naps for more than an hour."

As they gratefully made their way to the bedroom, Rick caught at Kate's hand. "So… parenthood… is it everything you were hoping for?"

Kate shook her head. "No, Castle. It's more, so much more."

* * *

_**A/N**__: So, that's all she wrote. Thanks again for reading and reviewing; it's really been wonderful to share this story with you. _


End file.
